


Second Chances in Spring

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akeshu Week 2020, Boys In Love, Hanami/Cherry Blossom Viewing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Sakura Matsuri/Cherry Blossom Festival, Shuake Week 2020, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: [While they were in Ueno Park, the rest of the Thieves were over an hour away in Inokashira Park for their cherry blossom viewing party. Akira loves his friends, but the former leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had one goal in mind today, and that was to spend the day with Goro Akechi, his boyfriend of one year, on their first Hanami date together.]-A Post-Canon oneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 4:Festival/Vacation/Seasons
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Kudos: 27





	Second Chances in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by EposTheta**

“I can't believe you... You lied to **them** of all people! Truly, I've corrupted you.”

“Sssh. Don't be dramatic. I just wanted to enjoy this with you. You and only you. It was a necessary evil. Besides, you can't tell me you aren't happy we're celebrating this by ourselves. I know how you are about _sharing_.”

“...”

Akira's victorious giggles echo along as he pulls a flustered Goro with him by the arm, walking away from the large crowd over to their picnic setup. They had been running around, enjoying everything the Sakura Matsuri had to offer, but now he wanted to run from all the stalls and crowds and back to their private spot because he feared they would possibly run into the rest of the Phantom Thieves, whom the ravenette lied to about being too busy today to join in for the Hanami festivities. While they were in Ueno Park, the rest of the Thieves were over an hour away in Inokashira Park for their cherry blossom viewing party. Akira loves his friends, but the former leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had one goal in mind today, and that was to spend the day with Goro Akechi, his boyfriend of one year, on their first Hanami date together.

It was hard for Akira to imagine that he and Goro were there, together and living in peace. It has been over two years since they brought an end to Maruki's reality, over a year and a half since Akira reunited with Goro when he arrived at his school as a transfer student mid-way through the school year, and six months since they graduated from high-school together. While Akira wanted to move back to Tokyo immediately, he listened to Goro's concerns about wanting to wait a bit longer in case any of Shido's goons were still around and looking for either of them. They moved in together and rented out a studio apartment once they got an all clear from the other Thieves three months ago.

Speaking of the rest of the Phantom Thieves, it had been hard for the rest of them to adjust to the fact that Akechi had returned, seemingly out of no where. Akira thought Lavenza's explanation was enough, that because Goro had died in the world of cognition, there would be a chance to return if there had been a shift in power in Mementos and a strong enough will to bring that change about. Turns out that Akira's power of the wildcard allowed for him to use that one opportunity when they eliminated Maruki's palace and returned back to reality, that with his sheer willpower and his cognition focused on finding Goro again, he tapped into the fading Mementos and brought him back from the brink of death.

Goro found himself in the Velvet Room for some time after that, his physical form too weak after re-materializing from the sea of souls, but once he was free to leave, he tried to find a remote place to settle down and rebuild his life. The place he ended up in just happened to be Akira's hometown, and they've been together since. Goro swears up and down that Lavenza had done that on purpose, but what's done is done. Goro's been rebuilding his life and seeking the help he needed, just as he intended, the only difference being that Akira had wormed his way into his plans, and he never bothered to address that change.

Now, after all of that, Akira and Goro are together. No Maruki to brainwash everyone into a blissful lie. No Yaldabaoth to pit them against each other in a rigged game. It was just them, and everything they'd worked for up until then, and Akira wanted to get the most out of these moments. After all, they both have Personas, wield the power of the wildcard, and they are magnets for trouble, so the ravenette wouldn't be surprised if something new and otherworldly came their way eventually.

What Akira wanted to focus on instead of future adversaries or the world in peril was the cherry blossom tea in his hand that wasn't worth the two-hundred yen he spent to buy it. Somehow, they managed to make the tea salty, ruining the overall taste of the cherry blossoms. The worst part is he couldn't throw it out because Goro was watching him with an smug expression on his face. He hated when he was right.

“It's bad isn't it?”

“No it isn't!” Yes, it was, but he wasn't going to tell him that!

Goro rolls his eyes at him and bites at his sakuramochi. Judging by the satisfaction on the brunette's face, Akira would say Goro got the better deal for specialty snacks.

As they walked past the crowds and the stalls, they made it over to the blanket labeled “S. Touma & R. Amamiya”, an alias Goro started using ever since he came back. Akira thought he was a bit paranoid still for using it, but since Goro just so happened to come up with an alias for him as well, it'd be a shame not to use it. He learned to not question the aliases themselves after he once he pointed out that Goro didn't look like a “Shinichi Touma”, which landed him a night on the couch.

Soon, they came upon the cherry blossom viewing area. Most people were off visiting the festive parts of the celebration today. That was fine by him since more privacy meant Akira was free to show more affection to his tsundere of a boyfriend.

“It looks like we made it. Glad to know that we didn't wake up so god damn early to reserve our spot just to not use it later.”

“Aww, don't act like you didn't like looking at the stalls!”

“Perhaps, but it was too crowded for my liking. Besides, I think we've waited long enough on that picnic lunch you mentioned making. I am rather intrigued to see if it stacks up to all the street food you were eyeing earlier...”

Well, when he put it like that, Akira was happy to please. Maybe he did drool over the sight of takoyaki, yakitori and karaage just a little bit, but nothing could beat his cooking! Gone were the days of only being able to make the LeBlanc specialty curries. Akira had devoted himself to learning to more than just curry for two reasons. The first being that his parents didn't welcome him back with open arms, even after he was proven innocent, and was left to provide for himself more often than not. The second reason was because he remembered Goro was used to eating convenience store meals and instant food before meeting Akira and finding Cafe LeBlanc, so he became determined to show to Goro what he had missed out on. Sometimes, they'd even cook together, but Akira tried to keep the kitchen his domain since the last time he left Goro Akechi alone to cook, he came back to a smoky apartment, an agitated and cursing boyfriend, and one of his favorite pans left unusable.

“It'll do more than that! I just wish I brought a bit more money to help get rid of the aftertaste that tea left behind. A TaP soda would be great right now..” Akira assures before patting down an emptier looking wallet.

“I did remind you to spend wisely. You spent over two thousand yen more than our budget accounted for today. You'll have to make up for that somehow...” Goro teases with a dark chuckle making Akira gasp, feigning a scandalized expression.

“My own boyfriend, criticizing me for my spending habits! I never thought I'd be betrayed like this.” Akira whines, nearly draping himself at Goro's side. “I'll never recover from these wounds, deep in my heart and my wallet.”

Goro snorts, moving to wrap his arms around Akira's figure, dipping him lower to the ground to add to their dramatics. “What a shame. It seems I have you right where I want you, _Joker_.” he growls, Akira's cheeks burning at both the nickname and the way Goro always knows how to excite him. He pushes forward, grinning up at the brunette holding him.

“Then by all means _Crow_ , do as you wish.”

Goro doesn't waste a second, lowering himself to meet Akira's lips with his own, locking them both into a passionate embrace. Akira's hands moved to secure themselves around Goro, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other gently caressing his cheek. They felt as if they were the only two in universe at that moment, as the cherry blossoms swirled in the wind breezing by them.

They part for just a moment, Goro moving one of his hands away from his waist just for a moment to brush a couple of petals off of Akira's hair. Goro's hand lingers near Akira's face, brushing away his bangs to plant a peck on his forehead. He can feel his heart skip a beat at the soft gesture. His own steely gray eyes met with garnet, reflecting tender feelings of admiration and devotion to the ravenette.

Spring was the season of life and beginnings; with moments like this proving that life does offer a second chance, but it takes work to realize its full potential.

“I love you Goro Akechi... Please...don't leave me behind again.” Akira whispers as their foreheads touch.

“I won't... I-I love you Akira Kurusu. I will never leave you so long as you'll continue to have me.” Goro returns, pressing another kiss to him, making Akira laugh quietly.

“Hah... I'll hold you to that. Get ready, because you're gonna be stuck with me for a long--!!”

Akira must have been taking too long, because Goro silences him by capturing his lips once more in a frenzy of affection and unrestrained emotion.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Baby's first attempt at romance~~. Alright, after the slight angst of last chapter, I am here to deliver good vibes in the form of fluff, romance and domestic moments. Take it or leave it!
> 
> This, and Days 2 and 3, were written all in the same day. I was behind on ShuAke Week because of university classes just being a pain overall with final scheduling, but I seriously needed to destress. 
> 
> By the way, are you guys enjoying these? I have fun researching whatever I get the chance to write and add into my pieces, like making up Goro's alias hinting to other detective mangas in Japan or making sure I'm not writing an unrealistic scenario when it comes to events like the Summer Matsuri and Hanami. I just hope you enjoy them as much as I do getting to look into them and write them to life!


End file.
